


Hair

by GMTYUniverse



Series: Beautiful Things [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluffy, M/M, Set in NYC, non-au, when the husbands were in the same place for A WHOLE WEEKEND
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMTYUniverse/pseuds/GMTYUniverse
Summary: Harry's been in their apartment waiting for a while now, just passing the time until Louis will be able to actually come home to their penthouse there. It's only when Louis shows up that Harry realizes something is missing and he's maybe a little bit pouty about it.





	Hair

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for[ Ri](moonlitlarrie.tumblr.com), cause she's the loveliest. 

 

Harry scrambled up out of his lounging position on the sofa the moment he heard a key turn in the lock. He’d been anxiously staring at his phone, waiting for the message to load, salvation to come. 

His last text - a simple, _what time do you think you'll be over? x_ - had gone unanswered, hadn’t even been read, even though he’d sent it twenty minutes ago.

In other circumstances, Harry would be annoyed, but the excitement thrumming through his veins was too much to squabble about  _communication_ and  _texting etiquette_. Besides, it’d probably end with him being accused of being uncooperative by not downloading Whatsapp instead. 

 

Harry was nervous, could feel that his hands were actually clammy as he wrung them together on his way to the hallway.

They hadn’t seen each other in a couple of days now.

Well, that wasn’t entirely true. They’d seen each other just as Louis had landed in NYC, they just hadn’t been able to  _touch_  each other.

And while NYC surely held some great memories, it was also the place where a lot had gone wrong, had started to unearth little fractures in their relationship. Now they were back, and while hiding was second nature to them now, so was the lying. Still, knowing that Louis was  _here_  made him thrill, it was the presence of the original ‘woman’ that made his skin crawl and his nerves flare up. 

He didn’t know how many public appearances had been scheduled for Louis, and he knew better than to ask via text. He just wanted to hold Louis and make sure he still had that sparkle in his eye every time he smiled at Harry or got to talk about what and who he really loved. Harry’d do  _anything_  for that sparkle, would love to catch it in a bottle to admire it, only to set it free forever - safeguarding it from harm - so it could touch and light up a million other lives. 

 

They’d done this many times before, in LA, in New York, in London, in their house in Cheshire - one of them being there already as the other snuck out under the nose of stalkers. Still, Harry worried if they’d be able to pull it off every single time. 

But the moment that Louis finally opened the front door, stumbling inside with a backpack slung over his shoulders, Harry immediately felt all his nerves dissipate as he ached to just touch the older man. 

“Honey, I’m home,” Louis said with a wide grin, blue eyes latching onto green ones right away. 

Within seconds, Harry was crowding Louis’ space, pressing the door close behind Louis as he wrapped his arms around his love. 

‘Finally, baby, I missed you,’ he murmured.

Even though it was routine at this point, Louis jokingly shouting that phrase, and Harry responding that he’d missed him - it never lost its meaning.

He  _had_ missed him.

 

Sensing the urgency in Harry’s voice, Louis tilted his head up, before surging up close to attach their lips in a heated, passionate kiss. 

Harry sighed into it right away, moaning as Louis slipped his tongue into his mouth, licking and tasting - craving the feeling of being connected like this. 

He let his hand trail upwards from where he’d been squeezing Louis’ hip to his neck. He tried to get a better grip on Louis’ head, but pulled away with a frown as he realized there was very little to hold onto. 

Louis took the reprieve as an opportunity to plant kisses onto Harry’s neck and collarbones, before stilling as he caught sight of the pout that had made its way onto Harry’s face. 

 

“What, babe? You not happy to see me? Don’t like my kisses anymore?” Louis teased lightly, giving Harry’s biceps a short squeeze, fingers involuntarily tracing over the ship, then the rose on his arm. 

‘It’s just - well - your hair - I mean, you look gorgeous, but Lou, your hair! I can’t grip it anymore when I want to kiss you, there’s nothing for me to grab onto with the shaved sides!’ He exclaimed dramatically, hands ghosting upwards to illustrate what he meant. 

 

His boyfriend didn’t exactly respond with empathy, instead just snorted as he took off his Adidas cap and settled it onto Harry’s head, before planting a short kiss on his nose. 

“You’re being ridiculous. It’s hair. It’ll grow back. Also - you have no right to complain when you deprived me off braids and a literal manbun ponytail to hold onto when I fuck you, because you had to go and be a sexy soldier in a blockbuster,” Louis teased, brushing past Harry so he could finally dump his backpack and take off his shoes. 

Harry followed the trail of discarded items, not bothering to clean up after him. ‘But -’

“Nope, you have no right to speak, when you’ve now been purposely depriving me of long hair and fancy braidwork for _months_. You’re not growing your hair out, you got a haircut too - I can tell by your cute ears that are sticking out,” Louis interrupted, abruptly turning back to flick Harry’s ears.

Stunned at the sudden movement, Harry stilled for a bit while Louis just shot him an amused look from where he’d plopped down on their sofa.

“D’you like it, though? You know, despite the lack of grip, ” Louis asked, raising an eyebrow at him, even though Harry could tell that Louis was actually quite curious, nervous even. Harry’d seen the photos, he’d seen Louis with the hair on Skype, and he’d told him back then how hot he looked. 

Seeing it in real life might have made him aware of the practical inconvenience, but he wasn’t going to let Louis think for even one minute that he didn’t like it. 

So with an enthusiastic nod, he let himself topple over the couch, effectively pinning Louis underneath him as he connected their lips in a somewhat softer, more tender kiss. 

“Of course I  _love_ it, I love  _you_.” He breathed out, though he couldn’t help but let his hand wander up to Louis’ shaved sides once more, feeling just how soft the short little hairs were as he stroked them. 

‘Love you too, love your hair like this too. Love it always,’ Louis murmured, leaning into Harry’s touch, nose pressed up to Harry’s collarbone, letting his stubble scratch the tattoos on his chest. 

They were both silent for a bit, just soaking in the moment as they finally got to enjoy each other’s presence, each other’s  _feel_  again, trading slow, intimate kisses. 

It was just - well. Harry had never actually seen Louis with such a haircut, and it was… mesmerizing. He couldn’t keep himself from playing with Louis’ fringe, or note how handsome it made him look - how it highlighted all the right angles.

He could tell that Louis was actually slowly drifting off to sleep, just as he admired him once more. So he leaned just a tad closer, his fingers caressing his cheek, before whispering into his ear.

‘You’ve got cute tiny ears too. D’you know I love those?’ 

Louis smiled, but kept his eyes closed as he responded, tightening his grip on Harry’s waist just for a second. “Hm, no, I didn’t. Glad the world gets to see our cute ears then. Gotta show ‘em off once in a while.”

‘We’re the tiny ear OTP. The cute tiny ear squad. Is that a weird kink?’ Harry pondered, making Louis snort and open his eyes at him.

“Don’t kinkshame me in our  _own_  home. If anything, it’s a testament to how much I love you that I’ve fallen in love with your cute tiny ears too. Just like your bunny teeth and your frog face.” 

He wanted to huff, but he couldn’t help but laugh at Louis’ words, feeling warm and fuzzy all over at the mention of them being  _in love_ , in _their home._

His fingers involuntarily moved back to trace Louis’ haircut, before cupping Louis’ jaw as he connected their lips once again. 

‘I’d never, baby. I love you too, all of you. All of your hard angles and soft edges. All your onion layers. But before I show you exactly  _how_ much I love your body parts, maybe we should take a nap.’ 

“Mhm, nap time. Sounds sexy. Did I tell you how much I love your brain too?” Louis murmured, obviously already half on his way to sleep again, as he burrowed himself deeper into Harry’s chest.

He just giggled into Louis’ hair, then smiled to himself before closing his own eyes.

He could feel the relief settle into his bones as they cuddled up close on the couch.

This was where they both belonged. Together. 

Yup. They were still really, very much in love - cute little ears and sparkling eyes included. 

He’d make sure to tell Louis again once they woke up. 

Maybe the haircut could stay just for a tad longer, after all.

 


End file.
